1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
The M2M industry is currently developing and defining technologies that allow M2M devices to join M2M networks in order to enable applications running on the M2M devices to communicate with applications running on various control nodes (i.e., servers) to the Internet or other similar communications networks. In order to facilitate this communication, M2M devices are expected to execute a service registration procedure with a given M2M network.